Wealthy Secrets
by Rosie.sound
Summary: So this fic starts after the most recent episode! Nikki and Vix have made up but never moved to Berlin. Christine was suspended but reinstated on the last day of term instead as pastoral care and English teacher. Simon Lowsly is currently acting head. Everything that happned in the ep happened apart from the minor changes mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Affluent. Posh. Wealthy. A well spoken cynical student sat in the pastoral care office on the last day of term awaiting their mother and Mrs Mulgrew.

The student thought about her first term in the presence of Waterloo Road, not like any other private school they had been too, for one people here were economically challenged and the education system was poor. Not only that, the school was full of underprivileged young adults. The majority lacked common intelligence for daily life, this didn't go unnoticed by the young student.

"Right Gabriella grab your stuff, we will have to find yet another school for next term" her mother burst in not happy at all

"That really wont be necessary Mrs Wark" Christine replied

"Well Gabriella is not staying here when that teacher has hurt her" her mother spat at her.

"Gabi, Can I have a word with you a minute"

Gabi nodded and got up going with the teacher.

"Mrs Wark, If you could stay here, I wont be long, Miss Boston will be along soon please don't make a scene with her" Christine said guiding Gabriella to the cooler "Take a seat Miss Wark" Christine said sitting opposite her

"Miss I don't want to leave, she cant make me can she?" She worried

"Gabi, You've made some pretty serious accusations today…it could put Miss Boston's career on the line"

"She deserves it…"

"Gabi, it was you wasn't it who knocked Kacey off the wall?"

"No, She fell" Gabriella stated

"look gabi…ive made some mistakes in the past week, I nearly forfeited the rest of my life…trust me I know…lying to others is crueld gabi, but lying to yourself is much worse sweetheart"

Gabriella looked up at Christine and then looked down at her fingers.

"it was all a lie wasn't it gabi?" Christine asked

Gabi nodded her head

"Why did you say it?"

"Kacey got all the attention and no one notices me"

"attention seeking?"

"I'm born into a privileged lifestyle its not fun, everyone thinks shes okay because shes got lots of money…but I have no one."

"you do gabi, you have me for a start…I can help you" Christine said taking the girls hand in hers

"Its my fault Florence died 8 years ago"

"whos Florence gabi?"

"Florence was my little sister…there was an incident involving the car, they blame me for her death"

"Gabi come on lets go back"

she nodded and together they walked back to the pastoral care office.

"Gabriella" Mrs Wark said "Come on"

"Not so fast Mrs Wark…Gabi would like to say something to Miss Boston and Kacey"

"I'm sorry for accusing you of wrong doings…it was all me, I made kacey fall because she was getting all the attention, I hit myself because I though Miss Boston hated me and she loved Kacey"

"Oh gabi, not again what have I told you about this! Come on your going to a new school"

"No!" Gabi said bursting into tears "You never listen"

"What do you expect…Today of all days Gabi!"

"Yeah today of all days" She screamed back

"it was your fault, it happened"

"It wasn't dad was drunk he lost control of the car, I was asking for a polo" Gabriella cried

"Don't be ridiculous if you didn't distract your father none of it would of happened"

"You hate me"

"Oh gabi shut up I do not hate you"

"You lock me up in my room at night, you have never hugged me since her death, you've just locked me up or sent me to boarding school."

"Stop making up lies gabi"

"Mrs Mulgrew told me to tell the truth…and I am, you and dad you both hate me, all I want is for someone to hug me and tell me everythings going to be okay, I miss my sister just as much as you do, but everyday is a constant reminder of her, because your blaming me…if flossie was here now"

"don't you dare mention her name"

"Florence Francesca Wark…My beautiful little sister which I miss dearly…you blamed me for her death, you don't even visit her grave, I hate you mom" Gabi said

Her mother looked at her daughter and tears came to her eyes.

"you've ignored me your whole life, I don't even exist to you"

"Gabi I think you've made your point…Mrs Wark can I have a word in private?"

she nodded and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**to those of you reading my other fics i promise an update is brewing! but heres a small update for my new fic.**

**please review**

**thanks**

**Rosie :)**

"Kacey you okay now?"

"yeah im gonna go home miss" she smiled holding her now bandaged arm

"alright have a good holiday" Nikki smiled looking at Gabriella and going over to her.

"arnt you gonna leave aswell like everyone else?"

Nikki choked sarcastically "Listen…your not exactly flavor of the month with me"

"I gathered that Miss Boston and im sorry" she added

Nikki looked at the young girl next to her "But I cant be mad at you…" Nikki admitted

Gabriella looked up at her teacher

"I know how you feel Gabriella, ive been in your position…but I ran away from it, I ran away and joined the army"

"what are you saying miss?" Gabriella asked

"my brother…his name was Nicholas…it got a bit confusing in our house me being called Nicola, but my mum just called nik and we would both respond…but anyway my brother was 8 years older than me and he was driving me to my cadets evening, I was 12…I was showing him a picture and he lost control of the car, he didn't survive and my mum and dad blamed me for his death and ignore me for ever"

"Miss I never knew" Gabriella said

"I miss my mum and dad, theres not a day that goes by, but I legged it away from them, you could make this work if you really wanted you know, even after today Gabriella…im on your side"

"Is it bad to say I want to leave home?"

"No of course its not, your nearly 18, if you wanted you could of gone at sixteen"

"I don't have anywhere to go" She stated

"I would say come and live with me, but I cant for personal and professional reasons" Nikki said

Christine came back into the room with Mrs Wark.

"Right then come on gabriella lets get you home"

"I don't want to go home" she said with her arms now folded

"Gabriella don't start again your in enough trouble young lady"

"No mother…I don't want to go home, Miss Boston said I don't have too as im 17"

Christine gave Nikki the look

"and where are you going to live?"

"I don't care anywhere better than home" Gabriella stated

"Maybe Miss Boston had some ideas?" Christine said looking at her

"I don't…Gabriella if there's no where to go you should go home"

"the other alternative" Christine said fiddling with her fingers "She can come and live with us…I live with Miss Boston and Miss Spark…this could work"

"oh miss that would be fabulous"

"fine okay…but a few things" Her mother said "Gabriella, Daddys going to buy you driving lessons, secondly your auntie is on her way back to Glasgow with her business and so she wants your to have her farrari, so you can see us whenever you like…Mrs Mulgrew this is my number if you need anything for Gabi phone me" She said "have fun my darling and im sorry" She said walking out the room.

"Christine can I have a word?" nikki said sternly walking outside, Christine walked out with her "are you out of your mind, ive just said no to her?"

"oh come on Nikki she needs us, we can set her on the straight and narrow"

"yeah that's gonna look fab, me and vix are lesbians Christine, can you imagine if the papers got hold of it?"

"she can have Connors room…come on Nikki"

"fine…but don't expect me to mother her and Vix will not be happy"

"we have plenty of room, it's a sharing house"

"I know, with it been just us three its nice, had Maggie not got any room?"

"nope…but I think she needs more adult and female adult role models" Christine said

Nikki nodded "fine okay"

**So will Gabriella get on with Nikki, Vix and ****Christine? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thankyou for the extremely kind reviews! for this part you need to know that what has happened in the series HAS happened before the fic started, so this will make sense. **

**please review! xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

It was in the evening and Christine had helped Gabriella settle into the house in her new room. Nikki was downstairs on the sofa.

Vix came home and went into the lounge "hey sweetheart"

"hey" she smiled standing up and giving her a kiss

"are you okay?"

"have some bad news" Nikki said

Gabriella walked in "I believe your bedroom is upstairs"

"What is she doing here?"

"shes living with us" Nikki said

"You what shes a stu…" Nikki quickly covered up her mouth and dragged her to the kitchen closing the door "Shes a stuck up cow Nik! You know this!"

"it wasn't me who said she could, it was Christine I tried to fight it but we couldn't…look we can live with her"

"I'll murder her in her sleep if she talks to me like that again, at the end of the day this is our home, our private lives"

"I know vix… but theres nothing we can do unless we move out which I don't want to do"

Vix sighed "Fine…but I will be sharpening my knives!" she smiled

Nikki chuckled and wrapped her arms around her

"We need to go shopping" Christine said coming into the kitchen

"we do" Nikki smiled "we can all go in mine, and gabriella can come too" Nikki said

They all nodded and piled into Nikki's car and went to the nearest supermarket. Nikki parked the car and turned the engine off.

"don't we shop at waitrose?" Gabriella asked

"Nope its sainsburys…" Christine smiled

"If you go with Gabriella Christine, me and Vix will go around on our own"

"yeah that's fine"

They were nearly done and Gabriella and Christine were at checkouts.

"Tampons…Nik we ran out and your due on soon aren't you" Vix said

"Alright don't tell the whole world" Nikki said going red "I just need to get something"

Vix was confused but continued to put the items in the trolley. Nikki came back putting a pregnancy test in the trolley.

"You have got to be joking" Vix said

"listen I skipped a month" Nikki said

"that would explain why there were so many left" she said pointing to the box

Nikki sighed "im now a month and two days late, ive been feeling nauseaus in the mornings, I cant drink coffee at the moment its just making me want to heave" she then whispered after "and my boobs hurt"

Vix just sighed going to checkout.

"Do you want a hand with your packing?" Christine asked

"No thanks" Nikki sighed grabbing a bag and packing stuff

"I'll help you miss" Gabriella said

"Just sit Gabriella please"

"Gabi, respect there privacy a little" Christine said taking her to a chair. Christine came back over "No need to be so hostile towards her"

"Sorry okay im just stressed at the moment" Nikki said picking up the pregnancy test and putting it in her bag

"That explains a lot"

"Just shut up!" Nikki sighed as a hand flew to her mouth "can you take over?" she said legging it to the toilets.

"Is she okay?" Vix asked

"yeah shes just run off to the bathroom, think she was feeling sick"

"oh I hope she okay"

"gabriella make yourself useful come on grab a bag"

"this is so demoralizing" gabriella stated

soon they were done and they pushed the trolleys outside and saw nikki sat on the bench getting some fresh air.

"Christine can you put the bags in the car" she said giving her the keys "im gonna talk to nikki for 5 minutes"

"sure, come on gabriella"

"oh miss please can we watch"

"car now" Christine stated

"are you okay?" vix asked sitting by nikki

nikki shook her head looking down letting a single tear slip.

"hey don't cry here, your make me cry, come on lets go home and snuggle up together"

nikki flung her arms around vix and held her closely before they moved back to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the lack of updates, university and pure relaxing got in the way aha! i am writing some more now but i do have exams coming up! **

**please review!**

**Rosie x**

* * *

Nikki and Vix were snuggled in together on the sofa. Christine on another and Gabriella reading the latest cosmopolitan magazine on another sofa. Complete silence in the room apart from the brief sound of Holby City in the background.

Vix leant in and kissed Nikki passionately.

"ewww miss do they have to do that" Gabriella said in disgust making Vix and Nikki break apart and look at her

"No affence Gabriella but this is my private life"

"Yes but you and her having sex is simply disgusting" Gabriella pointed out

"I can shag who I bleeding want" Vix stated

"yes but your both women" Gabriella said

"Listen Gabriella, this is our home, and you are living here if you don't want to live here theres a perfectly good bed at your parents house, or is that a gold bed"

"Nikki that's enough" Christine said

"No…we don't have gold plated things, we don't have silver service, we don't shop at waitrose, we don't have endless money on daddy's credit cards! This is the real world and me and my fiancée are entitled to shag and kiss who we bloody want, if you have an issue with that there's the front door"

Gabriella was sat there nearly in tears.

"you are in this house as an adult so the least you can do is accept us and be an adult about it"

"Okay im sorry can you stop shouting"

"Nikki that's enough now" Christine said

"I think the points made sweetheart" Vix said guiding her upstairs armed with her bag "Go and do the test"

Nikki nodded and sighed going into the bathroom with the box. She took the test and sat on the side of the bath waiting. She decided to keep it in her grasp and walk out to the bedroom to meet Vix.

"Well?"

"I haven't looked…I'm scared too"

"lets do it together"

Nikki nodded "what if I am what do we do?"

"lets just look eh?" vix said "3..2..1" she breathed out as they both turned it over together. And there in clear black print the words Pregnant and 6 weeks appeared.

"I'm pregnant…."

"and we know who the dad is" Vix sighed

"we could keep it and say its IVF?"

"what you want to keep the baby?"

"I don't know do I" Nikki sighed sitting on the bed "All of this is a big mistake"

Vix sighed and guided her to the bed to sit down "can we do it…I mean would having a baby bring our relationship together more?"

"well the question is do you want a baby?"

"it might take my mind off murdering gabriella" vix smiled her hand tracing down nikkis leg to meet nikkis hand taking it in her grasp.

Nikki chuckled a little and stroked the back of her hand with her thumb and then looked up at Vix. "I know its not the best situation…Hector he pounced on me and took advantage of me and now im left with his baby"

Vix nodded "I know"

"And this has confirmed it for me even more…" she said breaking hands and turning on the bed fully to face her and taking both hands in hers smiling "Vix will you marry me?"

"Ive already said yes" she said confused

"Vix will you marry me next month" Nikki smiled

"Move the wedding forward?" Vix asked and smiled as she began to nod "Definitely lets get a hotel and go for it"

Nikki smiled and wrapped her arms around Vix "I love you my darling"


End file.
